


Между прошлым и будущим

by Fausthaus



Category: Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: METROPOLIZ, 1945





	Между прошлым и будущим

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан по художественной заставке LIVE TOUR 2016-2017 “METROPOLIZ”

— Вы не должны так опрометчиво поступать!

— Наконец-то вы решились сказать эти слова вслух, Отори-сан, — Хирооми с предельной аккуратностью выровнял фуражку и поправил мундир. — Но они прозвучали слишком поздно. Я принял решение. Мое время истекло, — Хирооми горько усмехнулся.

— Подумайте о Рюджи-сама! — Отори шагнул ближе и прижал к себе спящего ребенка, на которого Хирооми даже не посмотрел.

— А его время скоро начнется.

— Подумайте, на что вы его обрекаете! Жизнь в одиночестве! У него больше никого нет, кроме вас. Вы не имеете права его так просто бросить. Я знаю, те, кто собираются идти с вами, смогут вас понять. И простить.

— Рюджи справится! — голос Хирооми зазвенел металлом. — Он поймет, что делать, когда придет его время. Я все равно не смогу ему помочь. Я всего лишь прошлое. Та страница в истории Метрополиза, которую необходимо перевернуть и к которой не следует более никогда возвращаться. Следующие поколения не должны повторять моих ошибок.

— Вы не имеете права так говорить. Вы всегда делали все только во имя процветания нашего государства.

— Я привел Метрополиз к краху, — Хирооми наконец-то развернулся и посмотрел на Рюджи. Отори-сан вздрогнул, увидев, насколько пустым и невидящим был этот взгляд. — Я проиграл, Отори.

— Рюджи-сама никогда не простит вам, что вы его бросили.

— Он поймет. Его дорога только начинается. Он научится думать и решать сам. Он будет знать, что нужно сделать, чтобы вернуть Метрополизу его славу. Он выстроит из руин моего города свой. Научится смотреть вперед и оставлять прошлое в прошлом. Запомнит, что иногда нельзя оглядываться назад, а стоит бежать вперед изо всех сил, чтобы однажды взлететь до неба и увидеть, насколько красив этот город.

— Ваше величество, не совершайте ошибки. Не уходите туда, откуда невозможно вернуться.

— Посмотри, какой пасмурный день, Отори, — Хирооми распахнул окно и прислушался к шуму сборов последних оставшихся в живых солдат. — Даже если сейчас солнце выглянет из-за туч и осветит все вокруг, я все равно останусь в тени.

— Вы не знаете этого наверняка! — Отори вздрогнул, услышав приближающийся гулкий звук, и взглянул на Хирооми.

— Я уже погиб, Отори, — Хирооми улыбнулся и вдохнул воздух, уже давно пропахший порохом, кровью и гарью. — Мне нет места в мире, что однажды выстроит Рюджи. Он — будущее. Я — прошлое. Чтобы он шагнул вперед, прошлое должно исчезнуть совсем. И для этого мне осталось сделать последний шаг.


End file.
